Rédemption
by Billie J
Summary: COMPLETE Harry n'est plus seul, depuis un temps déjà. Il tient à le dire à ses amis, sa famille adoptive. A travers des souvenirs, Harry et Severus se remémorent leur Histoire. Drame.
1. Première Partie

_Eh bien me revoilà après « On DOIT lui dire » que j'ai publié il y a un petit temps déjà, par essai, je me suis décider à sortir d'autres récits, plus récents, que j'ai écrit. _

**Disclaimer**_ : Ceci est une fiction se produisant des l'univers conté dans la Saga Harry Potter de JKR_

**Spoil **_ : La totalité des tomes sont pris en compte DANS LES GRANDES LIGNES. Il y a des événement choisis qui ont été modifiés par moi-même et des gens blessés, ou mort qui ne le sont plus. Cependant les futurs couples, enfant ou carrière des personnages sont issus des dires de JKR elle même. _

**Rating**_ : M et c'est pas pour les chiens. (je tient à rappeler qu'il s'agit là de mon premier écrit érotique.... OMG 1er Lemon O_O)_

**ATTENTION**_ : Il s'agit d'un slash, autrement dit RELATION HOMOSEXUELLE. Dans le cas de cette histoire en particulier, il y a des RELATIONS SEXUELLES EXPLICITES._

_Vous êtes dons prévenu._

**Pairing**_ : Harry Potter / Severus Snape (Et il va falloir vous y habituer =D)_

HPSS*¤*HPSS

Beaucoup de gens seraient surpris. Harry soupira. Il avait une impression malsaine de s'être trahi. Il repoussa lentement les mèches noires et lisses de son amant, qui gardait à l'instant un visage calme et paisible. Il respirait calmement et très profondément.

Son professeur de Potions! Bon dieu... Que s'était-il passé? Harry se rallongea doucement sur la poitrine de Severus Snape. Il observa d'un air perdu la fenêtre du 12, Square Grimmaurd. Il se sentait bien. Le principal... Il restait tout de même songeur. Ouais... Son professeur....

Severus Snape avait 21 ans de plus que lui. Il était un ancien Mangemort et qui plus est l'espion qui avait révélé l'existence de la prophétie qui amena à la destruction de ses parents et du semblant de vie normale qu'il aurait pu avoir. Et il avait porté le coup mortel à Albus Dumbledore. Il l'avait vu presque mort dans la Cabane Hurlante. Et dans l'énergie du désespoir il l'avait avoué...Tout.

**Flash-Back**

Les yeux de Snape se posèrent sur Harry. Il essaya de parler. Lorsque Harry se pencha, Snape saisit le devant de sa robe et l'attira vers lui. Un râle, un gargouillement abominable sortit de sa gorge.

« Prenez-...les...Prenez-...les... Harry...Désolé...Je…suis...si désolé...

Quelque chose d'autre que du sang ruisselait du visage de Snape. D'un bleu argenté, ni gaz , ni liquide, la substance jaillissait de sa bouche de sa bouche, de ses oreilles, de ses yeux. Harry sentit de l'humidité sur ses joues.

« Non... Tenez bon... on va...vous sortir de là...

Harry.... Prenez- les....trop tard.... »

Hermione tendit une fiole à Harry. « Je te laisse ». Un éclair de compréhension l'avait renseignée : quelque chose de fort se passait. Elle tira Ron, choqué, en dehors de la pièce.

Il offraient un spectacle effrayant. Severus Snape mourant, le corps prostré contre terre. Harry Potter, terrassé, le visage très proche de son professeur. Il agitait sa baguette et recueillait doucement les souvenirs de son protecteur.

« Regardez-... moi... » Harry leva les yeux. « Si... différents...Lily... » Harry sanglotait désormais. Sa magie le faisait briller d'une étrange lumière. « Harry... Ange... Je t'...aime... »

Les yeux perdait doucement les lueurs de l'âme. Harry hurla à la mort. Son énergie magique se dirigea vers Snape qui fut illuminé d'une lumière blanche, légèrement olivâtre. Hermione se précipita dan la pièce. Elle prit dans ses bras le corps tremblant de Harry. « je ne veux plus... Je ne veux plus qu'on meure pour moi... » Il tremblait et était blême. Hermione le serra fort. Puis se risqua un œil vers son professeur. Elle se raidit. « Vivant... Harry... »

Quoi?

Il est vivant...Snape est vivant... »

Harry se retourna violemment il toucha doucement le visage barbouillé de sang de Snape, puis descendit doucement vers son cou. Un pouls régulier. Sa poitrine se soulevait doucement. Il tourna les yeux vers Hermione. « Emmène-le au château et soigne le. Je vais en finir. Assez. Il voulait mourir pour me sauver. Plus personne, plus jamais. Protège-le et dis au gens que Harry Potter veut garder Severus Snape en vie. Qu'il croient ce qui leur plaît. Plus jamais. » Hermione acquiesça doucement. Dans les yeux verts de son ami, brûlaient des flammes étranges. Il se leva rapidement et courra rapidement en direction du château... »

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Sur le moment Harry n'avait rien compris. Ou plutôt il savait que des liens forts l'unissaient à Severus Snape. Après la haine et le dégout et enfin la rancœur, l'incertitude était venue faire sa place. Il pensa un moment que Snape délirait et puis avouait son amour à Lily, disparue.

Mais la réaction du survivant et le geste désespéré de sa magie pour garder en vie Snape finirent par instaurer un doute. Durant toute sa convalescence Snape ne regardait personne ni ne parlait. Il gardait de son accident une affreuse cicatrice sur la longueur du cou. Elle partait de son menton et se terminait au creux sa clavicule.

Harry se remémorait tout cela, les yeux toujours fixés au dehors. Un piaf se posait doucement sur un arbre nu de feuilles. Le ciel bleu était une illusion. On se les caillait franchement. Le temps clair permettait une atmosphère ensoleillée mais le vent glacial fouettait le visage de quiconque s'aventurait au dehors.

Harry s'en fichait. Son corps était plongé dans une douce quiétude, contre la chaleur humaine d'un autre corps. Il leva les yeux ; Snape les yeux clôt. Harry caressa puis embrassa la poitrine du corps aimé. Un petit sourire étira le visage sévère de Snape.

**Flash-Back**

Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que Madame Pomfresh était débordée. Beaucoup d'aide lui était apportée cependant. Harry s'avança doucement dans l'infirmerie. Trois jours après la bataille il était très bien remis. Une atmosphère de douce folie émanait de l'infirmière. Les perte de la guerre la rendaient incroyablement triste, mais le soulagement d'une nouvelle vie lui insufflait la force et le courage nécessaire de rencontrer ses patients.

« J'aimerai voir le professeur Snape s'il vous plaît. ».

A l'annonce du nom le visage de l'infirmière se tordit. « Aurais-je peut-être la raison qui vous a poussé à le sauver? Votre grand cœur... » Elle s'interrompit. Le visage du sauveur ne faisait aucun doute sur son absence de réponse. Des yeux verts et flamboyant annonçaient sa détermination. « Eh bien... Je crains que vous perdiez votre temps Harry... Il se laisse mourir. Il n'a rien accepté d'avaler ; il se force à rester éveillé et reste muet. »

Harry s'avança vers les rideaux immaculé qui le ramènerait auprès de Severus Snape. « et si vous parvenez à vous faire entendre... tenez des potions. » Harry leva le regard vers elle. « Il ne se laisse pas soigner? » Le regard disait tout.

Harry tira les rideaux blancs et resta coi devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Une silhouette maigre aux cheveux d'un noir corbeau était allongé sur le lit au draps blancs. Son visage était d'une pâleur maladive et les traits tirés de son visage témoignait une grande fatigue. Deux grand yeux d'un noir profond tressaillirent à la vue de Harry. Il baissa les yeux.

« Professeur... c'est Harry. » Harry s'approcha doucement du lit et s'assit à son chevet. Il hésita un peu puis approcha sa main tremblante du bras de son professeur. Cette légère pression fit redresser Snape.

« Pourquoi?... » La voix était tremblante, rocailleuse. Harry baissa ses yeux, puis soupira.

« Ma magie a agi seule. » Harry souda son regard émeraude aux deux onyx en face de lui. Une détresse sans nom les coloraient.

« Personne... ne me veux... vivant. » Harry cessa de respirer. « Je le veux. » Il fit glisser sa main puis serra sous ses doigts la main pâle et fine du Maître des potions.

« Pourquoi?... » Harry regarda le corps de Snape, malade, malingre. « J'ai cru mourir quand je vous ai vu tomber. J'ai explosé. J'allais mourir de toute façons. Je voulais mourir pour vous, plus que les autres. Je suis mort pour vous. Pour que vous viviez. » Un reproche léger à la fin de cette déclaration plus que surprenante.

Harry se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et ses joues se teintèrent d'un rouge soutenu. « je... je sais pourquoi vous avez fait tout cela... vous aimiez ma mère...Lily » Severus leva les yeux. « Elle est morte. » Une larme coula sur la joue du professeur Snape. « je... j'ai... complètement... Merdé. ».

Harry lui saisit l'épaule. « Regardez-moi » Snape s'exécuta avec lenteur. « Je suis le fils de Lily Evans. Je vous pardonne tout. Je vous pardonne tout Severus au nom de Lily Evans. » Le visage strié de larmes Snape prononça de sa voix faible et tremblante « Harry... je suis désolé. »

Harry prit une potion Régénératrice. « Vous soignerez-vous pour moi? » Sans un mot Snape saisit la fiole qu'il avala doucement. Puis il vida toutes les autres d'un geste tremblant en terminant par la potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve. Il regarda Harry et du bout de son pouce il caressa la main de Harry avant de s'endormir.

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Sans doute qu'il avait agi à l'instinct. Les nuages filés commençaient à défiler dans le ciel bleu. Harry ne parvenait pas à se rendormir. Il observa son bien-aimé. Il était très pâle. Une pâleur qui contrastait furieusement avec ses longs cheveux corbeaux qu'il n'avait pas coupé depuis la dernière guerre. Un noir profond et une douceur à toute épreuve. Cela faisait un moment que Severus n'était retourné à ses chaudrons. Les vapeurs douceâtres et l'ambiance terne avait eu raison de sa dépression; il était devenu fou, quand Harry, qui avait pris peur s'était éloigné.

Harry trembla. Il lui avait fait tant de mal. Il caressa du bout des doigts la joue sensible de Snape. « Je t'aime ». Il souffla doucement. La prise autour de lui se raffermit. « Je t'aime aussi Potter. » Harry leva les yeux.

« Tu comptais me dire que tu était réveillé? » Snape sourit, fatigué. « Je n'ai pas dormi. »

« Comment ça? Tu veux me faire mourir d'inquiétude? »

« Jamais de la vie... C'est juste... je stresse un peu. »

« Un peu... ne te moque pas du monde... Ils comprendrons. »

« On a eu cette conversation. Tu sais bien que non. »

« Ce qu'il ne comprendrons pas Severus c'est qu'on ai mis du temps à leur dire. »

Severus soupira. Il savait à quel point Harry tenait à ses amis. Il ne savait qu'a moitié en revanche l'amour que lui portait Harry. Il se voyait avec tout les défauts du monde et seul le concours de Harry lui avait fait accepter son reflet. Il avait souffert c'est clair. Mais sa raison de vivre était Harry.

Depuis l'accident de la Pensine, il s'était surpris à voir Harry d'un autre œil. Le fils de Lily. Pas le fils de James. Harry. Harry, simplement Harry. Et là il était trop tard. Il s'était torturé l'esprit. Un garçon, de plus de vingt ans son cadet, qu'il songeait à lui avec tendresse et envie de protection.

Qu'il devait haïr en public pour préserver une image digne de ce nom. Il avait été un beau salaud et malgré tout les trésor de discrétion dont il avait fait preuve, son esprit dérangé lui amenait toujours l'image d'un Harry pur, que lui connard de Mangemort, osait corrompre par ses pensées malsaines.

Il serra Harry plus fort dans ses bras. Celui-ci l'observa, une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard. Snape trembla. « Je ne supporterai pas que tu soit malheureux. Je sais qu'ils me haïssent. Et qu'il y a mieux pour toi. » Harry eut un regard furieux. « On a déjà eu cette conversation également. Je t'aime, je ne veux que toi. Si on me demande de choisir entre eux et toi... eh bien même si c'est difficile ce sera toi. Toujours. »

Cette fois Severus se redressa. En position assise il toisa Harry de son regard pénétrant. Doucement il colla son front contre celui de Harry. « Je t'aime Potter » Harry ferma le yeux. Il sentait le souffle chaud de Severus. Doucement ses fines lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Chaudes et douces. « On devrait se lever Harry. »... Il leva les yeux vers son amour et se redressa, joignant le geste à la parole.

Le plancher était gelé; il frissonna. Il tendit la main. « Vient Severus. On va se doucher. ». Severus caressa la main aimée. « Vas-y Harry. Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner. » Harry sourit doucement. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain trainant son long bas de pyjama, qui traînait sur ses hanches. Il était menu, et fin. Il sentait le regard amoureux de Snape, qui le fixa jusqu'à qu'il soit hors de vue.

Un bébé se mit à crier dans le silence tranquille de ma grande maison.


	2. Seconde Partie

Severus soupira. Il eut à peine le temps de faire quelques pas que déjà, Harry accourait, un môme braillard et larmoyant sous le bras. Il arborait en ce triste jour d'automne une longue chevelure blonde et fournie de princesse, du genre ce qu'on voit en illustration dans des films pour petites filles. Il avait également de grand yeux bleu et des fossettes prononcées, rehaussées d'une couleur rosée, des traces de larme, lui sillonnaient le visage.

« Teddy... ».

Mais c'est quoi cette nouvelle lubie? Un petit garçon de quatre ans et déjà travesti!

« Teddy, pourquoi as-tu ces cheveux? ».

Le petit se cacha dans l'épaule de Harry puis sanglota.

« J'ai... pas...de Priiiinceeeeesse!!!!!!!! ».

Harry contenait à grand peine le rire hystérique qui menaçait de résonner à travers la maison. Severus arborait l'expression de dégoût la plus réussie de toute sa carrière.

« Une..princesse? ».

« Allons Severus, il a quatre ans, et puis les contes pour enfant en sont pleins... »

« Tu n'a pas besoin de princesse! »

Il prit fermement Teddy dans ses bras puis lui remonta le menton pour que leur regard se croise. Il lui dit avec toute l'intensité qu'il pouvait :

« Teddy, bonhomme, tu n'as pas besoin de princesse, pour l'instant. Pour avoir une belle princesse il faut être un grand chevalier, et ça veut dire être un Gryffindor! Je ne te laisserai pas faire! Tu m'entends! »

Et là le drame se produisit, Harry éclata d'un rire bruyant et très fortement moqueur, la lèvre inférieure de Teddy tremblota quelque peu puis il se mit à hurler à la lune.

Severus céda donc à la tentation. Il se massa les tempes puis avala cul sec une grande tasse de café. Harry posa doucement Teddy qui s'agitait encore un peu. Il reprit contenance puis lança à Severus.

« Toi t'as une princesse alors j'en veut une aussi ! ».

Harry laissa tomber sa cuiller et fixa Severus.

« Ça veut dire quoi ça? »

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sait moi? ». Il se tournèrent vers Teddy.

« Moi aussi je veux une princesse..... »

Harry caressa la joue de Teddy. Il lui dit d'une voie douce et pourtant légèrement menaçante

« Qui est la princesse de Père Teddy? »

« Tu es malade Papa ? »

Nouveau regard courroucé vers Severus.

« S'il te plaît princesse répond moi. »

La lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux de la-dite princesse s'intensifia, tant ses yeux s'agrandissaient :

« Mais...papa... tu ne veux plus être la princesse de Père ? »

Blanc.

Quiconque étant entré dans cette pièce aurait toisé avec un amusement certain la folie de la scène : trois protagonistes, silencieux comme des tombes et les yeux écarquillés au possible. Chacun regardait l'autre dans le blanc des yeux et, le spectateur observateur aurait remarqué l'humeur de chacun des trois personnages ; de la pure surprise de Harry, suivie de la stupeur attristée de Teddy et enfin, de moins en moins dissimulée, l'hilarité de Severus.

« AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH TEEEEDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

**Flash-Back**

« Circerolle Cougerette, du département civil sorcier vous expliquera tout cela plus précisément M. Potter. »

La jeune sorcière réceptionniste avait ses yeux globuleux cachés derrière de grosses lunettes à écailles, fixés en plein sur le nouveau sauveur, Harry Potter, franchement mal à l'aise.

« Je... vous remercie. » dit-il d'ailleurs, le regard étonné. La réceptionniste s'était détourné de son comptoir, peut-être dans le but de saluer Harry maladroitement... mais non elle lui prenait bien le bras et tentait avec difficultés de l'attirer vers un café.

« Miss Eel. » Le bruit de cette vois résonna comme un coup de fouet. « Lâchez s'il vous plaît votre proie. Croyez bien qu'il a d'autres affaires bien...plus importantes. »

La pauvre réceptionniste baissa les yeux en balbutiant des mots d'excuses, terrifiée par le regard du professeur Snape, amaigri, très pâle, mais debout, droit sur ses deux jambes.

« Professeur ! Je suis si heureux ! » s'écria Harry, un peu fort. L'assemblée jetait dès lors des coups d' œil septique et parfois franchement menaçant vers le dit professeur. Que faisait-il donc ici, ce « professeur »? Ne devrait-il pas se terrer dans une cellule en attendant un verdict ? Ou bien alors, voulait-il encore venger son maître déchu en engageant le Sauveur dans un nouveau plan ?

Harry se tourna et voyant son professeur grimacer il prit les choses en main.

« Ça suffit. Vous vous trompez quoi que vous pensez. Vous serez au courant bien assez tôt. Veuillez nous excuser. »

Il saisit alors le bras de Snape puis se dirigea vers la cafétéria.

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes ici professeur ? » demanda Harry.

« Faites vous également partie de toutes ces personnes qui pensent que je devrais cacher ma face de rat le restant de mes jours ? » prononça Snape en toisant Harry, celui-ci pas déstabilisé le moins du monde.

« Bah ce n'était qu'une question, aucune raison de polémiquer, et puis vous n'avez absolument pas une face de rat. » sortit le Sauveur, désinvolte.

Snape s'arrêta. Il regarda Harry puis grimaça de nouveau un moment avant de lancer : « Alors une chauve-souris graisseuse... n'est-ce pas? »

Harry éclata de rire. Il semblait réellement amusé, pas gêné du tout par une parole...

« Absolument vrai. Vous avez absolument raison, j'ai dit cela. »

« Dans ce cas je ne vais point vous importuner plus longtemps, dit le professeur, en se détournant, un soupçon de douleur mal dissimulée ; j'ai.. dirons-nous d'autres aff... »

« Que voulez vous ? » demanda Harry. « Pardon ? » s'exclama Snape, abasourdi. «On est dans une cafèt ', j'ai faim alors dépêchez vous de commander que je régale. »

« Je..hum... je veux... un café suffira. » balbutia le maître des potions, tentant de reprendre contenance.

« Allez venez, allons nous installer. » Dit Harry, doucement.

« Très bien. »

La cafétéria, en cette heure matinale, était assez vide. Ils trouvèrent vite un emplacement discret, pour s'échanger quelques politesses.

« Je voudrais dire, commença Harry, installé, la chauve-souris graisseuse... ça date de Hogwarts et tant de chose ont changé depuis... ce surnom ne vous va tellement pas que je ne me demande pas pourquoi il m'a tant fait rire. Vous n'êtes pas une chauve-souris, professeur, et vous êtes encore moins graisseux. »

Le professeur regardait un point vague à travers la vitre donnant sur l'allée muggle. Il tripotait un bout de ses cheveux. Ses joues creusées étaient un peu rosée.

« J'ai eu du mal à sortir. J'ai voulu aller vous voir pour vous remercier, on m'a dit que vous étiez ici. » Le Maître se redressa et regarda Harry dans les yeux. « Je peux maintenant vous le dire avec toute la force et la contenance que je veux : vous êtes un homme extraordinaire Harry Potter, et pas à cause de ce titre d'élu, de sauveur ou je ne sais quoi encore. Je vous ait vu grandir et devenir l'homme que vous êtes devenu ; mes vieilles rancunes m'empêchaient de voir l'adolescent humble que vous étiez, et même le timide première année que j'ai si mal traité... pour cela je voudrait s'il vous plaît vous adresser mes plus sincères excuses. »

Harry était un peu rose mais souriant malgré tout. Snape prit une nouvelle inspiration. « La vérité c'est que je suis un homme compliqué, mais une fois pour toutes j'ai pu prendre un recul considérable et – il prit une gorgée de son café- comprendre les fautes que j'aurais pu éviter... parmi elles ma plus grande faute est vous. J'ai été prévenu. Albus, Rémus, même Black à sa manière m'ont parlé, mais je n'ait pas voulu voir, je n'avais pas voulu entendre. J'ai été vraiment affreux avec vous, mais la vérité c'est que - longue gorgée cette fois- la vérité c'est que, je vous admire à un point qui dépasse même mon entendement. Vous êtes la personne la plus exceptionnelle qui m'a été donné de connaître et l'ange qu'était votre mère elle-même n'aurait pu... »

« Assez. » cette parole avait été prononcée par Harry, deux larmes coulant sur ses joues rougies. « Excusez moi, de réagir ainsi... vous avez dit tant de choses. Je suis bien plus simple monsieur. »

« Effectivement, Harry. » le-dit Harry sursauta à l'annonce de son prénom. « Vous ne savez pas à quel point vous êtes simple, sans frivolité, méchanceté égoïsme aucun. Je suis un salaud. Vous m'avez sauvé. »

« Vous n'êtes pas un salaud. » Harry mordit ses joues et essuya ses larmes d'un geste rapide. « Vous avez occupé mon esprit très longtemps, et avant même que je m'en rende compte vous vous étiez insinué dans mon être. Je n'étais plus en colère, même avant la guerre. Et quand vous mouriez devant moi... je n'ai juste pas pu le supporter. J'ai fini tout cela pour vous. Pour que vous viviez. Que votre présence me réconforte encore, aussi spécial que cela soit. »

« Harry... » Severus Snape avait un teint fantomatique. Ses yeux noirs regardait le survivant se torturer les mains. De petites larmes faisait briller son regard.

Harry se leva doucement. « Il se trouve, que j'ai des papiers à signer. J'adopte. Il serait incroyable que vous passiez chez moi boire un café prochainement. Et le plus souvent possible. Voici mon adresse de cheminette. Vous allez me manquer. » Il sera longuement la main fine de son ancien professeur, en projetant son regard dans celui tremblant de son vis-a-vis. Il partit d'un pas décidé, non sans un sourire vers Snape. Quand Harry disparu au détour d'un couloir Snape se retourna vers la place qu'avait occupé l'élu, à peine cinq minutes plus tôt. Il se tint la poitrine avec une main.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? »

**Fin du Flash- Back**

Snape observa son salon un instant. Harry était emmitouflé autour d'une couette épaisse si bien qu'on ne pouvait apercevoir que la moitié de sa face fortement vexée. Snape soupira en se tenant l'arête du nez entre deux doigts.

« Alors là c'est même pas la peine de t'approcher. »

Snape fixa avec incompréhension la chenille enroulée sur le canapé.

« Je ne suis PAS ta demoiselle en détresse que tu viens réconforter. Je refuse. Va me ramener du chocolat tout de suite. »

« J'espère ne pas devenir ta servante, princesse, pour le reste de ma vie. » répartit Snape.

« Alors là tu ne sais même pas ce qui t'attends. Tu vas mourir. En vrai. »

« Même pas peur. » les yeux de Harry trahissaient tout de même son inquiétude. Snape s'avança. Il se faufila avec Harry sous la couette. Celui-ci se pressa contre Snape.

« Hey Severus. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu crois que je serait une femme à jamais pour Teddy? Peut-être que je suis sa maman ? Tu trouves que j'ai l'air d'une fille ? »

« Écoute moi bien Potter. Je ne le referais pas un acte de ce genre. Teddy a deux papa, il en est forcément à un moment où il va chercher une mère dans les yeux de ses parents. »

« Mais c'est moi qu'il... »

« J'ai pas fini. Regarde Teddy dans son parc. »

Une jolie princesse au longs cheveux noirs de jais et au teint très pâle vêtue d'une robe noire simple se tenait devant une photo de Harry Potter. « Mon prince Harryyyyy!!!!! » Teddy chantait à peu près une ode à son prince Harry Potter.

« Mais enfin... qu'est-ce que...? »

« Et je t'interdis de me dire que je ressemble à une femme. »

Harry regarda Severus dans les yeux. Il souriait doucement à une Harry un peu stupéfait.

« Juste... ne me dis pas que je suis un idiot. » murmura Potter.

« Mais non voyons. Tu es un Gryffindor. »

« hmph ! » Harry fronça les sourcils. Snape continua de sourire et vola les jolies lèvres du

Sauveur. « Je t'aime Harry »

« Je t'aime aussi Severus.... Je suis désolé. Tu sais à quel point je suis stressé. »

« Et te savoir une femme n'a pas dû être facile. Tu aurais du sortir du placard il y a longtemps déjà. »

« C'est vrai. Mais sache que les Weasley ont toujours tenu à me voir heureux et ce n'est pas des entretiens matrimoniaux qui leur ont fait peur. Si je leur avait dit que j'étais gay, ils n'auraient pas tardé à m'envoyer un peloton de jeunes mecs potentiels et une pluie de tickets avait des amis de leurs amis. Après en avoir fini avec les entretiens matrimoniaux je ne tenais pas à subir tout ce que je viens de te dire alors que je suis heureux en ménage. »

« Je suis désolé Harry. » Dit Snape. Décidément ce mot faisait toujours aussi peur venant de sa bouche.

« Quoi? Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Juste... Je n'étais pas prêt... je ne voulais pas qu'ils te détestent. »

Harry soupira d'aise.

« Tu es un grand idiot ! Allez viens il ne vont pas tarder, il faudrait ranger le souk de Teddy et terminer le repas. »

Snape regardait, heureux, en face de lui, les jolies fesses de Harry, qui se secouaient légèrement à chaque mouvement frénétique qu'il faisait.


	3. Troisième Partie

**Flash-Back**

Harry a 19 ans en ce matin de janvier. Harry est dans sa propre maison. Harry est dans sa salle de bain, propre, nickel. Harry n'est pas seul.

« OUUUUIIIIIIIINNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

« Merlin!!!! Merlin, Merlin, Merlin! Trou d'uc de sa race ! Comment fait-on taire les gnome... Meeerdeuh ! » Eh oui... à 19 ans avec les bébé on a du mal. Le-dit bébé, avait présentement des cheveux rouges éclatant et le teint très bronzé. Inutile de préciser qu'il était en colère.

« Pitaiinnnnn!!!! »

Harry Potter, le grand, le Magnifique, portait un short informe, qui avait surement été dans sa fraîche jeunesse blanc, et un genre de tee-shirt pas du tout moulant sur lequel dégoulinait un genre de liquide blanc grumeleux. De plus, son teint pâle et fatigué, ces cernes violacées et sa maigreur, avait de quoi effrayer n'importe qui, sans parler de sa fureur stressée qui sortait de par même ses pores.

« Bon j'ai TOUT fait ! J'ai changé ta couche, je t'ai fait bouffé, je t'ai veillé, je t'ai mis la télé, je t'ai fait des étincelles avec baguette magique je t'ai emmené sur le balai de tonton Harry, qu'est ce qu'il y a ????? »

« Peut-être devriez-vous songer à vous regarder dans une glace M. Potter. »

« Putain mais je suis devenu BAAAARGE!!!! »

Snape soupira un bon coup avant de s'avancer. Il pris le bébé aux cheveux incandescents dans ses bras et regarda Harry dans les yeux.

« Je m'en occupe Potter. Allez prendre une douche. »

« Oh Severus ! Je... oh merci ! »

Le gamin le regardait avec un air si soulagé et heureux que Snape faillit se mettre à rougir comme une 1ère année Hufflepuff.

« Je vous en prie. À tout à l'heure. »

Snape descendit les marche de la maison, et se dirigea vers le salon. Les pleurs de Teddy, sans s'arrêter complètement, s'étaient un peu calmés.

« Bon qu'y a-t-il M. Lupin-Tonks-Potter ? » demanda Severus à Teddy en se sentant parfaitement idiot.

« Si ce n'était pas pour Harry... »

Le-dit Teddy arrêta net ses jérémiades et fixa Severus dans les yeux un moment. Il fit blanchir sa peau très rapidement et rendit ses grands yeux d'une noirceur incroyable. Ses cheveux perdirent peu à peu du volume et se noircirent à la même vitesse que ses yeux. Il s'allongèrent progressivement. La transformation finie Severus Snape regardait toujours l'enfant dans les yeux. Il était vraiment beau.

« Bibibibibi.... Guuuuuuyaaaaaaa!!!! »

Teddy s'agitait maintenant et caressait le visage de Severus avec ses petites mains diaphanes. Snape finit par sourire gentiment au môme en essayant très fort de ne pas se demander de quoi il avait l'air.

« Alors là j'y crois pas. »

Harry était redescendu et il observait la scène. Il sourit. Ses cernes n'avaient pas disparue mais il semblait plus frais et surtout il était plus présentable habillé d'un blue jeans et d'une chemise simple non incrusté de vomi.

« Désolé pour tout à l'heure Severus, j'ai un peu pété un plomb. » s'excusa Harry avec un sourire timide.

« C'était assez drôle. Je ne vous en veux pas. » Répartit Severus, franchement moqueur.

Harry soupira.

« Dites mon prénom et tutoyez moi. » dit-il à son ancien. « nous nous parlons depuis assez longtemps pour cela. »

« Le fait que vous ayez réussi si tôt ne signifie pas que... » prononça Snape dans un murmure.

« Eh Severus. » Harry était assis prêt de lui. « Désolé d'être si brusque. J'ai juste l'impression d'être toujours à l'époque de Hogwarts. C'est pas génial. Mais que tu sois là, ça c'est génial et même parfait, n'en doute jamais. »

Encore une perche. Harry espérait de tout cœur que cette fois-ci serait la bonne, que Severus s'approcherait et prendrait sa main doucement en la caressant et comme leurs yeux se fermeront, il entameraient une danse exquise avec leur lèv...

« Bon je vais faire le petit déjeuner ! » lança Severus d'une voix forte en se levant brusquement. Le Teddy-Severus était assis sur le canapé. Harry s'enfonça dans le canapé et murmura à l'intention de son bébé.

« C'est pas gagné, hein ?.... Pfff..... »

Snape ayant tout compris entendu le dernier souffle désespéré de Harry, attrapa d'une main tremblante sa baguette magique. Harry et lui s'étant donné rendez vous amicalement déjà plusieurs fois, il étaient devenu de plus en plus proches à tel point que Harry avait souhaité tutoyer son ancien professeur de potions.

La vérité c'est que Snape avait terriblement peur que Harry le lâche et aille butiner ailleurs une fois qu'il se serait rendu compte de son idiotie. Quelqu'un comme Severus Snape ne serait jamais le Bon. Surtout pas pour Harry.

« J'aimerai que tu dormes ici cette nuit. »

Harry était rentré une nouvelle fois sans crier gare. Il fit sursauter Severus.

« Et en quel honneur je vous prie ? » répliqua Severus qui le voyait venir.

« Teddy t'adore et franchement une nuit de plus comme celles que j'ai passé toute la semaine et je te promets que je clamserait plus vite que sous une armée de Mangemort. » Severus sourit intérieurement.

« Mauvais exemple Potter. Vous avez déjà montré votre résistance extraordinaire à ce genre d'armée. » Severus était exaspérant.

« Severus tu es exaspérant ! Franchement, s'il te plaît ! » Harry sortit son regard le plus pitoyable qui n'aurait jamais fait flancher un quelconque Severus Snape dans son état normal, c'est-à-dire sans papillons dans le ventre ni aucun symptôme malvenu dans ce genre de situation.

« D'accord. »

Un accord à contre cœur, mais un accord quand même.

Harry était en train de s'insinuer en lui. Dans sa vie... Pas bon du tout.

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Un mignon bout de chou était cajolé avec frénésie pas une flopée de rouquin, petit ou grand, ils avaient jeté leur dévolu sur un enfant Métamorphomage qui riait aux éclat dans le grand Salon Potter.

Le dit-Potter était si fortement étreint que toute les articulation de son corps menaçaient de se déboiter. La gentille grand-mère qui lui faisait subir toutes ses tortures avait les larmes aux yeux. A vingt ans seulement son petit était déjà propulsé dans un monde d'adulte : des études, une maison et un enfant à charge par dessus le marché.

Tous finirent par s'installer confortablement dans le salon pour discuter un peu autour d'un café les moment passés.

Harry se leva puis annonça : « J'ai invité une autre personne à dîner avec nous aujourd'hui. Je sais beaucoup d'entre vous ne l'apprécient pas beaucoup mais j'aime beaucoup sa présence et Teddy l'adore aussi. Il a tout autant le droit d'être ici que n'importe qui alors pas de débordement. Ça marche ? »

Hermione Weasley, enceinte jusqu'au yeux s'interrogeait déjà. Son cerveau fonctionnait de l'ordinaire à 100 à l'heure mais son état grabataire ne faisait qu'amplifier ses capacité mentales.

« Harry, est-ce Severus Snape ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Suis-je la seule personne venue à votre esprit Miss... euh non Mrs. Weasley ? »

« J'ai eu de bonnes raison de penser que vous aviez gardé contact avec votre élève honni de toute évidence. » fit Hermione à son ancien professeur appuyé sur le mur derrière, avec un petit sourire. Snape eut un petit sourire tordu, comme un rictus.

« Eh bien nous devrions peut-être nous installer pour aller manger. » dit Harry tout sourire.

Chacun salua le professeur. Ron lui donna du Bonsoir professeur tremblant, Hermione hocha la tête, George éclata de rire devant la moue que Snape faisait devant sa main tendue,

« Au fait vous auriez pas un truc.... genre...hum... une nouvelle oreille ? »

Snape se crispa en regardant le trou noirâtre sur la tempe de George, bien cachée par de l'ong cheveux.

« Bah, je me suis rendu compte que ça faisait une bonne barrette... »

« Vous savez je pourrais peut-être... arranger ça. Je travaille sur une... »

« Ouh laissez-moi deviner uuune POTION ! » Harry éclata de rire.

L' éclatement de rire fut général quand Ginny posa deux grosses bises sur les joue du professeur. Il semblait transformé en une statue de pierre.

« Ben quoi ? Hermione l'a approuvé, elle ne peut pas se tromper. » fit-elle, espiègle.

Bill lui serra simplement la main, Victoire gazouillant dans ses bras et Fleur à sa suite. Charlie et son père firent de même. Quand vint le tour de la directrice McGonagall ce fut légèrement plus tendu. Jusqu'à que Severus ouvre la bouche.

« Sachez juste que j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Il était intelligent. »

« Juste... les sort de soins... »

« C'était moi. »

Ginny ouvrit la bouche.

« Vous voulez dire que les brûlures que Neville et moi ont reçus... »

« Eh bien miss Weasley, vous et M. Longdubas n'êtes toujours pas des surhommes. »

Neville, présent à la fête s'avança. « Eh bien merci. » un hochement de tête tint lieu de remerciement de la part de Seamus et Dean. Hannah Abbot, désormais Longdubas trottina à toute vitesse vers la salle à manger et couinant un bonsoir les yeux fixé sur ses pieds.

Luna était rentrée du Vénézuela avec son mari Rolf Dragonneau et salua Snape avec candeur, suivie par Rolf, aussi léger qu'elle.

Percy lui, serra longuement la main de son professeur d 'un air sérieux, (même s'il n'était plus aussi pompant qu'à ses début, monsieur Percy ne perdrait jamais de sa « superbe » ) sous les yeux émerveillés de sa fiancée Audrey.

Parvati Patil et sa sœur Padma s'avancèrent avec Lavande et Angelina ( mariée avec Georges et enceinte aussi ) et saluèrent simplement le professeur. La dernière, et non la moindre était Molly Weasley. Elle lui serra la main et dit :

« Il me semble que ce dîner sera... mémorable. »

Severus eut un rictus las, mais resta coi. Plus personne ne se trouvait dans le Salon mis à part Harry et Severus.

« Allez ça ne c'est pas si mal passé. » La main de Harry caressait doucement celle de son vis-à-vis.

« j'espère qu'ils n'auront pas un tel baobab coincé la où tu sais quand tu leur dira. »

« Eh bien pour le fait d'être homo ils seront contents... Vois un peu Dean et Sem' ! »

Snape sursauta.

« Quoi Thomas et Finnegan ? Tu veux me dire qu'ils sont.... »

« Ouais » fit Harry, heureux. « Ça fait pas longtemps. »

« Dans ce cas la pilule sera peut-être mois dure à avaler.... espérons que Teddy balancera tout... »

**Flash-Back**

Il était très tôt, peut-être cinq ou six heures du matin. Harry se réveillait avec violence et regarda sa chambre. Un cauchemar l'avait encore réveillé. Malgré le fait qu'il ne se souvenait de rien, une inquiétude grandissante pour Snape le poussa à se lever. Il descendit d'un étage et remarquant que la chambre où devrait dormir était vide, et son lit défait, il paniqua et descendit au rez-de-chaussée avant de s'arrêter net devant la baie vitrée éclairée.

Severus était assis dans une position de franche lassitude, une clope entre deux doigts et une tasse de café. Il observait un point vague en soupirant.

« Harry Potter.... »

Harry, lui, était déjà sorti. Il avait entendu Severus soupirai son nom et il s'avançait doucement vers lui.

« Oui ? »

Snape resta immobile.

« Suis-je si fou de lui que je entends même sa voix dans la brise ? »

« Je t' aime Severus. » Harry pleurait.

« Je vous aime Harry, je suis tellement désolé de vous aimer. Depuis le tout début. Vous n'auriez jamais du me sauver, tout serai déjà fini. »

« Je n'aurai pas pu vivre sans toi Severus. »

Chacun était immobile et murmurait ces phrases si douces avec tant de douleur que Harry, déchiré, avait des larmes sillonnant ses joues devant les dernières étoiles de la nuit. Snape frissonna.

« J'ai froid. Ce n'est donc pas un rêve. » Snape tira une nouvelle bouffée.

« J'espère que ce n'était pas un espoir. Je t' aime. On va être heureux Severus. »

Harry était décidé.

« Je t' aime Harry. »

Ce fut au tour de Harry de frissonner. Ces mots étaient incroyables. Était-ce lui ? Son ancien professeur de potions ? Celui qui ne manquait jamais de le rabaisser ? Celui qui n'ouvrait la bouche que pour cracher son venin ? Celui dont on doutait tellement de la sincérité ? Que l'on adorait ? Était-ce lui celui qu'il avait choisi pour être chéri et soutenu ?

L'homme à présent était différent. Enfin il laissait voir sa face blessée. Celui de l'adolescent qui avait mal tourné. Le jeune homme qui avait envoyé sa meilleure et seule amie à la mort. L'homme taciturne et amer qui haïssait ses élèves. Le Serpentard haïssable et froid comme personne qui ne voulais plus jamais se lier avec personne sinon, son sauveur, Albus Dumbledore. L'homme qui avait presque vécu la mort et qui fut sauvé par la seule personne qu'il ait réellement aimé après Lily, soit son fils, qu'il s'était obligé à détester. Il l'aimait. Avec tellement plus de culpabilité qu'il n'avait subi en aimant l'ange Lily. Il y a des amours incompréhensibles. Après avoir été si proche de la mort, Severus n'avait tout simplement pas pu revivre en société, il ne voulait plus se faire haïr. Il avait payé pour sa plus grande faute durant vingt ans à présent. Mais comme un papillon attiré par la lumière mais qui ne pouvait vivre en plein jour, Snape était attiré par Harry sans avoir la force de se mélanger à quelqu'un d'autre.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi.

« Je t' aime Harry »

« Je t' aime aussi Severus. »

Harry s'avança et posa sa tête sur celle de sa nouvelle raison de vivre tout en enroulant ses bras autour de ses épaules.

« Tu ne sais pas combien j'ai pu lutter pour finalement laisser tomber, Potter. »*

Harry éclata de rire. Il redevint sérieux en un instant et se plaça devant Severus. Il s'approcha doucement de son visage et dit :

« Redis mon prénom s'il-te-plaît »

« C'est moi qui embrasse Harry. »

**Fin du Flash-Back**

**

* * *

**

*** un petit astérisque pour une bien jolie phrase à mon goût : "Tu ne sais pas combien j'ai pu lutter pour finalement laisser tomber, Potter."**

Chimeria Obsessionnel, un HP/DM il doit être dans mes favoris, et ça vaut plus qu'un seul détour une histoire aussi bien !

Au fait merci à tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont franchement fait plaisir ! Pour ceux qui sont sûr d'un Happy End sans conditions vous devriez terminer l'histoire !

Je vous revois plus tard, alors....


	4. Quatrième Partie

La bombe était lancée. Manquait juste l'explosion. Les sorciers assis à la tablée observaient Harry avec de gros yeux. Celui-ci, dix secondes auparavant avait lancé non sans avoir fait tinter son verre avec une fourchette :

« J'ai une annonce à vous faire. Je ne suis plus célibataire. Je suis gay et en couple avec Severus. »

Phrase d'une rare simplicité. Un vrai résumé. Harry était juste à deux doigts de se pisser dessus. Severus lui était fidèle à lui même. Seul les connaisseurs auraient pu remarquer une étincelle d'appréhension dans ses yeux entraînés. Même les enfant avaient cessé de chahuter, comme s' il avaient senti que quelque chose s'était passé. Un verre s'était brisé.

« Eh bien désolée » fit Hermione « l'ambiance est brisée maintenant. Reparo. »

« Franchement » fit Ron, prêt d'elle. « je me demande pourquoi t'as attendu si longtemps pour nous le dire. »

« Ron ! » Harry était abasourdi. « tu... tu... »

« Savais. Depuis la Cabane Hurlante, je suis pas idiot quand même. »

« Eh bien quelle surprise. M. Weasley est donc doué d'intelligence.... »

« Suffit Snape. Mon fils n'est pas idiot il est juste... » hésita Arthur

« Un peu rude ! » s'écria Molly. « Oh Harry mon chéri, c'est très bien de nous l'avoir dit, j'espère que vos début en couple ne sont pas trop difficile, même si la maison est en bon état,enfin je pourrais vous aider en cas de soucis, il paraît que j'étais assez insupportable quand Arthur m'as épousée.... »

« En vérité Mrs. Weasley avec Severus on est en couple depuis... »

Et quand Ron, Hermione, Luna, Charlie, Bill et Georges firent tous ensemble « Chhhhuuut »

Harry termina :

« … deux ans. »

Merde.

« ASSEZ ! »

Tout le monde sursauta. Ginny venait de hurler. Elle était de toute évidence dans une rage folle.

« VOUS ! LÂCHEZ HARRY ! »

Snape tenait effectivement la main de Harry depuis le début de l'annonce. Il affichait un rictus méprisant.

« Et en quel honneur ? »

« Vous... vous ne pouvez PAS toucher à MON HARRY ! »

Molly et Arthur se regardaient pétrifiés.

« Ça fait plus de trois ans que j'attends qu'il vienne vers moi. Qu'il ME revienne ! Il m'appartient ! Harry est à moi ! Il n'est à personne d'autre ! »

« Ginny, ma chérie, Harry n'est pas un objet ! » s'exclama Molly.

« Pas un objet ? PAS UN OBJET ? Bien sûr que si il l'est ! Il est mon objet ! C'est Harry Potter le survivant ! Je l'ai adoré toute ma putain de vie ! Et même en l'ayant connu j'ai compris que Harry Potter était un objet à adorer. Il y a des gens comme ça ! Harry, le gentil Harry maltraité par sa famille avec un meilleur ami plus con que lui, qui l'adore ! Une mère de substitution qui ressemble à une poule et un gentil père de substitution un peu dingue ! Harry, champion de Quidditch qui n'as perdu qu'un seul match de toute sa carrière et que tout le monde acclame! Harry qui se bat personnellement contre le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps et pas qu'une fois ! Harry est une idole ! Harry est mon idole ! Il était mon petit-ami ! Il m'as laissé pour la guerre je veux qu'il revienne ! Harry tu es à moi, à moi, à mo.... »

CLAC!

Severus s'était levé mais Harry l'a devancé. Il s'avançait devant Ginny et la gifla assez fortement pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprit. Ginny était pire que dépressive depuis la fin de la guerre. La forte Ginny avait été dévastée en voyant le corps sans vie de Fred. La vague de colère qui l'avait traversée lui avait permis de survivre à la bataille mais après avoir aperçu les yeux ouverts et sans vie des victimes qu'elle avait faite, elle entra dans un état catatonique. Luna Lovegood elle même s'est portée garante de sa guérison. Après un séjour à Sainte Mangouste et du soutien de tout l'Ordre du Phœnix et de l'AD, Ginny retrouvait lentement ses habitudes jusqu'à se forger une nouvelle amitié avec Verity, vendeuse aux _Farces_ de George. Chacun à cette table s'était habitué à soutenir et soigner Ginny, à la surprotéger tellement qu'elle avait presque régressé au stade de quatrième année Gryffindor.

Il est vrai que Harry était sorti avec la courageuse et espiègle Ginny. Il l'avait aimée de tout son cœur et se séparer d'elle lui avait brisé le cœur, mais les amours s'estompent même s'ils paraissent éternels. Chacun a aimé durant sa jeunesse en croyant avoir trouvé chaussure éternelle à son pied avant de se rendre compte que tout n'était que chimère. La réalité, c'est que l'adolescent en construction n'a pas les même besoins qu'un adulte dont la personnalité est clairement définie. Même si Harry ne considérait plus Ginny comme son amour éternel, il savait que jamais une femme ne l'aurait touché au point auquel elle l'avais atteint. Hermione elle-même n'a pas su rivaliser avec la douce chaleur de Ginny, qui était si semblable à l'image qu'il se faisait de Lily Evans, impétueuse et intelligente Gryffindor, dont les cheveux roux et la peau blanche évoquait à Harry, l'adolescent seul et orphelin, une protection et un amour sans bornes.

Harry serrait Ginny dans ses bras. Elle était encore un peu tremblante, elle semblait vouloir parler, mais s'en empêchait.

« Je suis désolé Gin'. »

« Harry.... Pourquoi lui ? Il t'a tellement fait de mal ! Il est vieux ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a tellement attiré chez lui et que je n'ait pas ! »

« Gin'... écoute bien : je ne sais pas. »

Snape avait redouté ce moment : celui où Harry aurait à justifier son amour. Il ne l'avait jamais fait devant lui et jamais au grand jamais il ne lui avait imposé un pourquoi : trop heureux de pouvoir rester auprès de lui. Mais Harry dit qu'il ne sait pas.

« Tatie ? »

Teddy entre en scène.

« Pourquoi Tatie elle aime pas mon père ? »

« Voyons mon chéri elle aime beaucoup ton papa Harry, Tatie Gin' ! »

« Non papa Snap ! »

Teddy semblait sur le point de pleurer.

« Papas Snap, il adore sa princesse ! Même que quand il est en retard eh bah il s'inquiète ! Quand paparry tombe il hurle sur paparry qu'il pourrait casser sa tête, et même qu'après il dit à Teddy quand il crois qu'il dort que si paparry cassait sa tête et pourrait plus rester jouer avec Teddy bah il savait pas si s'était mieux de jouer avec Teddy ou partir se casser la tête pour repartir avec Papa... eh bah ça veut dire que Papa Snap il aime paparry alors c'est pas tatie Gin' qui sait mieux, c'est Teddy ! »

Tout le monde se tut. Est-ce que Teddy parlait vraiment du professeur Snape ?

« Eh bah moi j'adore mon père. J'aime Papa Snap. »

Pour ne pas changer Harry se mit à pleurer. Il se logea dans le cou de son fils qui avait l'apparence d'un mix entre Harry et Severus. Il avait la peu très blanche, de grands yeux verts et de longs cheveux. Severus leva la tête vers Ginny mais il s'adressait aussi à toute la tablée.

« Je ne compte pas faire un discours mièvre et tout plein comme ce que viens de faire le bonhomme mais je ne dirais que cela : L'amour est une magie universelle, Miss Weasley . C'est une magie tellement vieille et puissante qu'elle touche les esprits et les cœurs sans que quiconque n'y puisse quoi que ce soit. Quelle que soit la personne, le sexe, la mentalité, elle empoisonne les sens les idées. J'ai empêché Harry de me voir comme une figure ne serait-ce que sympathique pour qu'il ne s'approche pas de moi. Regardez donc où j'en suis ! Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de gentil Miss Weasley, mais même les monstres peuvent aimer si fort, qu'ils ont l'impression de se déchirer en deux. Malgré la peur et le dégoût que j'inspire je me suis juré d'être le meilleur pour Teddy et Harry et si la famille de Harry m'avait rejeté autant que vous avez accepté je suis certain de ce que j'aurais fait, et alors il aurait pu se reconstruire. Mais cette magie qu'est l'amour nous rend faible. Je suis désolé Miss Weasley. Je ne pourrais pas vous expliquer ce qui m'a poussé à vouloir Harry, mais si on me l'enlevait, alors je retournerais à la Cabane Hurlante et serait terrassé à jamais. »

« Je ne me reconstruirais pas Ginny. Si l'ont devais me l'enlevais. Il a beau être la terreur des cachots, il faut bien avouer qu'il est mon avenir. Je t'aime Gin'... mais tu es ma sœur. »

Le silence à nouveau, entrecoupé de pleurs ému de Molly Weasley, des sœurs Patil, de Fleurk, de Lavande, d' Angelina, d' Hannah, et de Audrey. Même le professeur McGonagall laissa couler une petite larme.

« Albus aurait été si heureux... Il vous considérais son fils vous savez » lança-t-elle.

« Eh! Seamus tu chiales ! » s'écria Dean d'un coup.

« Ta gu-gueule !!! Professeur c'était super émouvant. »

Snape faisait peine à voir, son visage déformé par un rictus dégoûté. Il se leva et parti chercher quelques cigarette dans son sac, laissé dans la cuisine. Mais c'était là que Ginny, honteuse s'était cachée.

Il s'immobilisa tout d'un coup. Ginny était restée dans le noir, la lune baignait la cuisine d'une lumière blanche irréelle. On entendait clairement les paroles dans la salle à manger, juste à coté, et les cris de Molly reprochant à Harry de ne pas lui avoir tout annoncé plus tôt.

« Promettez-moi. »

Ginny avait murmuré ces paroles doucement.

« Même si vous n'êtes qu'un bâtard. Promettez-moi. J'aurais dû avoir trois enfants. On aurait appelé le premier garçon James, et la deuxième aurait été une jolie rousse aux yeux verts... on l'aurait appelée Lily. Le troisième Harry l'aurait appelé Albus. Promettez-moi. »

« Je suis capable de promettre, tout au nom de Harry. »

Ginny se retourna doucement. Ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes, mais elle affichait un sourire.

« Je suis lucide à présent. Plus que je ne l'ai été depuis des années. Promettez-moi si j'en viens à vouloir tuer Harry, de me faire taire à jamais. Harry a toujours été l'objet de ma convoitise, mais ma folie m'a rendue fanatique. Promettez-moi professeur. Je sais que je pourrais le tuer. »

« Je protégerais Harry autant que je pourrais. S'il est nécessaire de tuer... je l'ai déjà fait. Mais je ne pourrais pas vous faire ce mal. Harry vous aime Ginny. »

Ginny s'approcha encore de Severus. Elle s'arrêta à son niveau.

« Incroyable. Alors vous l'aimez vraiment. »

« Plus que je n'ai aimé quoi ou qui que ce soit. »

« Dans ce cas je vais me retirer. Adieu professeur. »

Et elle s'en alla. Ses pas résonnèrent encore jusqu'à s'étouffer peut à peu. _Adieu professeur_.

* * *

C'est bientôt la fin de cette fanfiction ! Merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici !

Le fait est que je n'ai pas beaucoup confiance en mon français et que j'espère qu'il passe bien ici, vous m'en direz des nouvelles !


	5. Cinquième Partie

**Flash-Back**

Snape avait toujours les dents blanches. C'était pourtant un grand consommateur de caféine et de tabac, et il ne s'occupait pas plus que ça de son apparence, et encore moins de son sourire. Pourtant le fait était là, ses quenottes étincelaient toujours, comme des lames d'aciers.

Harry était occupé à tendre linge au dehors. Il chantonnait doucement en observant son amoureux - Dieu que c'était étrange - jouer avec un enfant d'un an à peine. Fidèle à lui même Severus restait stoïque en toute circonstance, même s'il s'agissait de jouer à faire le cheval pour une larve d'humain. Il passèrent ainsi toute la journée, à se passer Teddy pour vaquer à ses occupations le moment venu. Snape étudiait sur de nouvelles potions destinée à un usage médical pour la plupart tandis que Harry travaillait à son livre. Hermione lui avait dit, et Severus ne semblait pas trouver l'idée si idiote, que pour un Gryffindor aussi têtu que Harry, la meilleure manière de se trouver un exutoire et ne plus penser à ses démons était d'écrire. Peu enthousiaste en commençant, Harry se pris cependant au jeu, y trouvant le pouvoir étrangement purifiant que Hermione lui avait conté.

Arrivé à la fin de la journée et Teddy mis au lit, Harry et Severus profitaient du coucher de soleil par la baie vitrée de la salle à manger, toute baignée d'une lumière rougeâtre. L'astre d'or disparaissait doucement colorant le ciel de ses dernières couleurs irréelles. Si l'ambiance prêtait au romantisme, l'action en avait décidé autrement et la maison assistait à une nouvelle dispute entre les deux _tourtereaux_... hum, oui voilà....

« Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi borné ! » criait Harry.

« Qui est borné Potter ? » s'offusquait Snape.

« C'est HARRY putain de tyrans de mes deux ! »

« Et quel que soit le nom que je donne à ton putain cerveau de gorille, tu piges que dalle ! »

« C'est toi qui pige que dalle ! J'ai 19 ans pas 14, je refuse ton attitude, ne te prend pas pour un père, j'en ai pas besoin ! »

« Mais tu te rends compte où tu vas un peu ? »

« Une boîte gay ! Et alors ? C'est pour que Seam' nous annonce un truc, j'ai le droit de rester avec mes amis un peu ! »

« Je ne supporterai jamais qu'on T'ENLEVES A MOI ! »

Ce dernier hurlement avait pétrifié Harry. Snape avouait une dépendance à une personne. Une dépendance à _lui_. Eh bien....

« Répète un peu ? » lança Harry.

« T'as très bien compris, _brat_. » murmura Severus.

« Tu veux... vivre ici ? » demanda Harry.

Snape le fixa de ses yeux profonds.

« Pourquoi devrais-je venir ici, Harry ? »

« Tu vis ici toute la journée, y' a même un labo', tu restes dormir ici plus de nuits par semaine qu'à l' Impasse tes vêtements, traînent dans ma chambre, ta brosse à dents est dans ma salle de bain, y' a qu'un pas vers la cohabitation. »

« Harry... la vraie raison. »

« Je t'aime et ça me gave qu'on soit pas ensemble sans arrêt. »

« Tu viens de te rendre compte que tu était aussi possessif que moi et quand moi je refuse que tu ailles te faire draguer dans une boîte de nuit, toi tu n'acceptes pas que je dormes seul, loin de toi de sept kilomètres ? »

Harry avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais autant rougi de sa vie. L'image devant lui était incroyable. Severus avait découvert ses dents et était baigné dans une lumière d'un rouge orangé qui faisait briller ses yeux noirs, si sérieux et graves à l'habitude et si étrangement étendu à l'instant. Son austère ami était radicalement changé par _l'or du soir qui tombe_. Les dents de Snape étaient droites et d'une blancheur naturelle attendrissante. Harry s'avançait sans s'en rendre compte, vers Snape.

« Tu es beau Severus »

Le dit Severus grimaça. Il caressa lentement la joue de son vis-à-vis. Et il s'embrassèrent, d'abord sagement, puis graduellement plus furieusement.

« Viens, mon amour »

Harry tirait maintenant la manche de Severus pour l'attirer vers le salon, où un feu ronflant trônait dans la cheminée. Dans le genre grand classique on faisait mieux, mais les futurs amants étaient si nerveux qu'une bonne ambiance leur feraient peut-être sauter le pas des caresses tendres vers la destination finale.

Dans la frénésie du baiser les chemises étaient déjà plus ou moins ouvertes laissant voir des peaux rendues brillantes par l'éclairage et l'excitation. Peaux caressées tendrement, comme elles l'avaient déjà été maintes fois. Chacun soupirait et soufflait doucement.

Severus recula doucement pour regarder Harry dans les yeux. Il soufflait doucement de contentement et rendait à Severus son regard amoureux avec en plus une étincelle de confiance. Severus s'abaissa donc vers le cou de Harry dont il huma l'odeur délicieuse. Il caressa du bout de la langue ce cou si sensible en prenant soin d'embrasser chaque creux. Ils iraient doucement. Ils se connaissent, Severus et ce cou, il savaient tout deux qu'en commençant ici le reste du corps de Harry se conditionnerait déjà. En caressant doucement son torse Severus vint à la rencontre des deux petits fruits roses déjà frémissant de Harry, et les titilla si durement que les gémissement retenus de son amant jaillissaient finalement.

Et là commençait la course au plaisir où tout s'effaçait, où tout n'était que sens, que touche délicieuse moiteur...

« Est-tu prêt mon amour ? »murmurait Severus « Harry.... »

Harry hurla quand il se senti remplir. Il prit conscience de ses genoux à terre et ses cuisses collées aux hanches délicieusement pâles de son amant. Il ouvrit ses yeux où ses prunelles liquéfiées témoignaient tout son amour et sa passion.

« Bouge s'il te plaît.... Severus.... Si tu... ne bouges pas, je crois que je vais mourir. »

Harry avait enroulé ses bras autour de Severus et posé son menton contre son épaule. La chaleur de la pièce et sa propre chaleur le faisait suffoquer de bien-être. Il n'en fallait pas plus à Severus, qui fit s'allonger Harry, les bras relevé au dessus du crâne, sa poitrine luisante se soulevant frénétiquement. Il saisit les jambes de son bien aimé et les suréleva, son sexe toujours entre les moiteurs extraordinaire de Harry. Il se mit en mouvement doucement arrachant des cris de plaisirs à Harry qui finit par se redresser légèrement observait Severus avec colère.

« Tu veux me tuer c'est ça ? Plus fort... AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !!! Oui ! »

Snape se sentait si bien que les larmes emmagasinées depuis vingts ans dans son corps coulèrent enfin sur ses joues tandis qu'il s'enfonçait encore et encore dans le corps tant désiré de son idole. Il lui contait son amour et son infinie tendresse ainsi que son adoration, dans chacun des coups, dans chacun des cris, dans chacun des gémissements qu'il émettait.

D'un coup la tension fut à son comble, la température qui régnait les étouffait et la passion de leur cœur menaçait de déborder. Il murmurèrent leur nom en même temps, et puis sourirent. Il avaient compris. La première explosion de leur être eut lieu et les volcans bouillonnant se déversait tantôt dans l'antre aimée, tantôt dans l'entre aimés... Severus s'affala, le souffle court sur le corps tout aussi tremblant de Harry.

Il avait atteint le point de non-retour. Il ne laisserai plus jamais Harry partir.

« Combien veux-tu de temps ? » murmura Harry.

Snape le regarda, interloqué.

« Pour le dire à tout le monde. Je ne me cacherait pas toujours. Tu es à jamais le bon. »

Et si l'amour faisait du mal ? Severus observait son amour avec tant d'amour et de peur que Harry resta coi. Severus mit son visage dans le creux du cou de son amant.

« Laisse-moi un an. »

« Très bien. »

Et si son amour leur faisait du mal ? Harry sentait, et ça le déchirait au plus profond de son être. Une larme de Severus couler sur son épaule.

**Fin du Flash-Back**

_Adieu professeur. _Snape tirait doucement sur sa cigarette. Alors c'est tout ? Ginny _se retirait_?

Qu'allait-elle faire ? Partir ?

« Chéri ? Il fait froid, tu devrait mettre un manteau... Tu as vu Ginny ? » C'était Harry.

« On a parlé. Elle a dit qu'elle était d'accord. La petite a essayé de me tester. »

« Oh. Alors elle a dit qu'elle était d'accord. Je croyais qu'elle était partie boire un coup. Ginny est trop fragile. J'ai peur qu'elle fasse une connerie. »

_Adieu professeur._

« Tu penses ? »

« Oui...Un jour, quand elle était à St Mangouste, on s'est disputé. J'ai quitté la chambre quelque minutes pour lui laisser le temps de ses calmer. Quand je suis revenu elle était sur le point de se trancher les veines. Elle m'a clairement dit ce jour-là que si je l'abandonnais pour quelqu'un d'autre, elle se suiciderait, je suis content qu'elle aille mieux ! »

Severus s'était pétrifié. Il entendait chaque paroles au ralenti. Adieu professeur. Elle se suiciderait. Il pâlit.

« Severus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Harry, est ce que Ginny est dans la salle à manger ? »

« Non pourquoi ? Tu m'as dit que vous aviez discuté, elle a du faire un tour... Severus ! Attends ! »

Il était parti en courant vers la salle à manger.

« GINNY ! »

Elle n'était pas ici. Il s'élança alors sous les yeux étonnés de ses invités vers la porte d'entrée tout en scandant le nom de Ginny, en espérant, s'il vous plaît, qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Il atteint finalement la rue et s'arrêta net.

L'allée était éclairée par un lampadaire dont la lumière blanchâtre donnait aux goudron d'un noir profond, une brillance irréelle. Une ombre se découpait cependant. Un humain au cheveux pendouillant, se balançant au vent, les pieds lâches, habillée d'une robe légère, retenu au lampadaire par une corde au cou.

Peu à peu les gens sortaient de la maison. Il avaient entendu un cri inhumain émanant de l'homme au cœur froid qui avait décroché le corps de la haute poutre et qui serrait dans ses bras un corps en gémissant.

Son amour avait tué. Et alors, rien n'irait jamais bien.


End file.
